


Untitled Bp!kurt Slightly Incestuous Daddy!Kink Prompt Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Daddy Kink, Innocence, M/M, Older Blaine, Oral Sex, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much innocent!bp!Kurt and daddy!Blaine doing sexy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cunilingus

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for dub-con because innocent Kurt. Prompt for his part is:  
> "i just want innocent bp kurt to wake up in the night all hot and wet between his legs and he starts to get worried bc he doesnt know whats happening so he goes into his daddys (blaines) room and is embarrassed to tell him because hes been told thats a private place and then sweet understanding daddy blaine explaining to him whats happening and special kisses and oral and then kurt thinking hes going to pee when hes about to orgasm bc he doesnt know whats going on" published originally 10/16/13

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night to his long sleep shirt sticking to his fragile body, slightly damp with sweat. His head tilted to the side to stare with barely open bleary eyes at the illuminated face of his analog alarm clock, wich read 11:03pm. Kurt knew that he should be asleep right now, he had gone to bed exactly when he should have, not a minute before or after his sleep time of 8:00. Slumber overtook the moment his head came in contact with the pillow, and Kurt had long since passed the childish stage of sleeplessness and nightmares, he was after all a big boy, and he always slept the night through.  
So why was he awake?  
That's when he felt it, the sticky slickness between his thighs causing them to slip together, the wetness erasing the friction. His… _down there_ throbbing.  
It wasn’t like the sensation was completely foreign him, he had felt it before on occasion. When his Daddy tucked him into bed and gave him special kisses on his lips, when they were cuddling on the couch watching movies, especially at the kissing parts in movies like The Notebook. It had also happened on more than one occasion the previous summer when him and his Daddy had been in the swimming pool. This time was no different than other times, but it quickly amplified into something much bigger. His private parts were aching, and he was feeling so hot and flustered, normally if he just ignored the twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach it would go away. But this time as he played the previous experiences over in his head, it just got worse and worse.  
Kurt lay there for what felt like hours, but another look at his clock told him it had been only twenty minutes. Now he was writhing in his sheet, he felt tears of frustration build in his eyes that threatened to spill over. He needed his Daddy to help him, he didn’t know what was wrong with him, and he was becoming afraid. But Daddy would know what to do, Daddy always helped Kurt when he was having problems.  
He slowly sat up, his head feeling dizzy and his body thrumining, Kurt kicked off his sticky sheets and got out of the tangled mass of the blankets on his bed. He then padded down the hall, the cool of the hardwood floor on his bare feet doing wonders to bring down the temperature of his over-heated body. He stopped in front of his Daddy’s cracked open door, the light was on. His Daddy was sitting there on his bed reading a book. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Kurt took in the sparse patch of hair on his chest that tapered down to a thin trail, leading to the waistband of his pajamas. Kurt was reluctant to disturb him, but then his heart picked up pace and new flood of fluid rushed out of his body, further soaking his already ruined panties.  
“Daddy” Kurt whined from the doorway, still hesitating to enter.  
Blaine looked up from his book, a small smile playing across his lips. “Sweetie, aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” His lighthearted tone was a contradiction of the serious look on his face.  
“But Daddy, I can’t sleep!” Kurt stepped further into the room. He felt like his daddy was a magnet and he was a paperclip, helplessly pulled towards him by a force he did not understand.  
“Well then come here baby,” he held out his arms and gestured for Kurt to sit between his legs. “what’s keeping you up?”  
Kurt walked over and sat gingerly in his daddy’s lap, he hoped the wetness wouldn’t get on him. His tummy flip flopped, he was so nervous to tell his daddy what was going on with him. Maybe there was something horribly wrong, what if he had some kind of disease?  
Kurt burried his face his Daddy’s soulder and let out a sob “Daddy, I’m all achey.”  
Blaine frowned and remembered the last time Kurt had been like this, he had been sick, inconsolable, and throwing up for an entire week.  
“Oh no!” he exclaimed “Kurtie are you ill?”  
“N-no!” Kurt said quickly.  
Blaine raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side, silently asking his baby to continue.  
“I don’t know Daddy, I hope not!”  
Kurt felt tears gather in his eyes again, this time they spilled over, leaving glistening tracks in their wake. His Daddy was looking at him like he was really worried, so he decided to just spit it out.  
“Daddyimallwetandachydownthere” he gestured wildly to his private area and hid his face in his hands.  
This really caught Blaine's attention, his baby had never been in this particular situation as far as he knew. But he was growing up after all.  
"Your kitty's achy?”  
Kurt felt his face flush with embarrassment of discussing a place he had always been told was private. Even just hearing the word for it out loud made him feel weird.  
"It’s all wet and throbbing, I feel hot all over,” his daddy got a strange look on his face, and now Kurt was full on panicking, “is there something terribly wrong with me?”  
“No Kurt, of course not, you’re perfect baby.”  
Kurt looked slightly relieved at hearing this, but still seemed a bit tense. Blaine started rubbing circles into his back, and tracing the knobbs of his spine with his fingertips to try to relax him. He took a deep breath and before he could continue to try to explain to Kurt what was happening. Before he could, Kurt spoke, his voice was a needy cry, "Unnh! Daddy it’s happening even more right now!”  
And then Blaine realized what was going on, he was making Kurt feel this way, he felt his cock stir at the thought. “Kurt what you are feeling is completly natural, it happens when you love someone very much.”  
A look of comprehension dawned on his face “Oh Daddy, is that why it happens a lot around you?”  
Blaine smiled, “Yes Kurt. And something like what your feeling happens to me too when I’m around you.”  
Kurt nodded and smiled back “Of course it does Daddy, because you love me so much.”  
“You’re right, I do love you so much. Can Daddy have a special kiss?”  
Kurt nodded and leaned forward to pressed a long but chaste to his lips, he pulled away with his face flushed.  
Blaine made a snap decision and caught his darling up around the waist and pulled him closer. Then crashed their lips together again, this time with more force. He licked across his baby’s lips and they opened in a gasp, with that Blaine slipped his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth, at first just taking. But then Kurt tentatively brushed his tongue against his daddy’s and any reserve Blaine had been holding onto was gone. The velvety smoothness of another tongue against his bringing his cock to half mast. He knew that the reason was more the fact that it was Kurt's tongue, why just kissing was having such an effect on him, but right now it didn’t matter.  
All that mattered was making Kurt feel good.  
When the kiss broke Kurt wimpered “Daddy, my ki-kitty feels really funny.”  
Blaine kissed him again, sliding his hands up under Kurt’s shirt, rolling one of his nipples between his fingers, Kurt arched into the touch with another gasp, “Oooh! Daddy”  
“Does that feel good baby?”  
Kurt nodded his head furiously, “Yes Daddy” he said with hazy eyes, biting his lip, looking like pure sex.  
Blaine couldn’t hlep himself, he slid his hand down, trailing over Kurt’s hip. "I can do things that will make you feel even better and make all your achys go away.”  
Kurt keened at that, his voice came out breathy and even higher than usual “Daddy, please!” he was now straddling his daddy’s thigh, neither knew or cared how or when he’d gotten there.  
Kurt didn’t even know what he was asking for, but he trusted his Daddy would take care of him. He felt his Daddy cup around his kitty, and it felt so good.  
Against his ear his daddy moaned “Baby, you’re pussy is dripping.”  
Kurt gasped, scandalized “Daddy, that’s a bad word!”  
He had never heard his Daddy talk like that before, he’d only heard the word said by boys at his school.  
“No it’s not sweetie, it’s okay to call your kitty that if you want to.” Kurt nodded, after all, if his Daddy said it was okay, then it must have been okay.  
“Daddy, will you touch my kit- m-my pussy again?” He looked away, shyness coming back, now of all times.  
“Of course I will Kurtie, how about you lay back on the bed and get nice and comfy for me.”  
Kurt flopped down onto the bed and settled on the pillows spreading himself out starfish style.  
“Kurt, would you please take your shirt off for me?”  
Kurt pouted “Yes, but then are you going to touch my pussy?”  
Blaine shook his head at his sudden boldness, “Of course I will.”  
He watched Kurt practically tear off the loose white garment and then settle back down. He surged forward and kissed his baby, nudging between his legs, careful not to poke him with his erection. He moved down to kiss at his neck, sucking a bruise there, the bursting capillaries leaving his pale skin warm and red. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, pulling him impossibly closer. Blaine continued down his body and began to suck one of what he had found to be incredibly sensitive nipples into his mouth.  
The rise and fall of Kurt’s chest had become even quicker now, it almost sounded like he was hyperventilating.  
Blaine kissed down the pale expanse of chest, licking into the dip of his sternum and then down into his belly button. He held Kurt down when he started to buck his hips up. Trailing down his flat belly to the dip between his hip bones, then he’s there, at the pretty blue cotton panties with white lace trim. They are completely drenched, clinging to his folds and leaving very little to the imagination.  
He’s so close to his crotch that he can feel the heat and smell the heady aroma of his wetness, he inhales deeply and flattens his tongue against Kurts pussy, broadly licking over the fabric of his panties.  
Kurt keened loud and high, “D-daddy, what are you doing?”  
Blaine mouths over the damp fabric, the taste alone making his cock throb. “I’m just making you feel good Kurtie, do you want me to stop?”  
His baby quickly chimed out “No!” and Blaine thanks his lucky stars, because he doesn’t want to stop, he’s only just getting started.  
He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s clit through his underwear that makes Kurt let out a quiet sigh. “That- oh Daddy, that feels so nice.”  
He presses a more firm kiss to Kurt that causes his pelvic muscles jump. Kurt cloud feel more fluid seeping from him, through the panties and onto his Daddy’s tongue. The next kiss was open mouthed and deeper, sucking lightly over his entire sex. His tongue coming out and pushing his panties past his slit, making them cling between his lips, deep into the slick mess between his thighs.  
Kurt’s head fell back onto the pillow, a hot sigh forming in his throat. "Unhh! Daddy more!”  
Blaine yanks Kurt’s panties down and licks a broad stripe from his clenching hole to his clit, and milky thighs immediately draw up to bracket either side of Blaine’s face, the first deep moan ripping out of his baby.  
“Daddy, oh my gosh, what was that?!”  
His baby’s innocence makes his cock ache, “Sweetheart, that’s your clit,” he points his tongue and flicks it over the little nub furiously.  
Kurt' body feels like it's on fire. The bed too hot, the sheets underneath him sticking to his back and bottom with sweat. H leat out alaother cry with every swipe of Blaine’s tongue, hips bucking desperately, there’s somethings swirling in the pit of his stomach, as his daddy latches on to his little nub and sucks.  
“Daddy, oh, that feels so good!” Kurt exclaims, his face screwed up in pleasure.  
Blaine hums against his pussy in agreement and slides a finger past his clenching entrance, he can imagine the tightness of it around his cock. He crooks the finger in a come hither motion and pumps it in and out, slowly coaxing Kurt further towards release.  
“Oh! Daddy, mmmhp!" He thrashes around, "Daddy! Daddy Stop! … I can’t..." Kurt sat up, back ramrod straight.  
Blaine licks down from his clit to flick around his finger buried in Kurts hole, then back up again to latch back on to his clit  
"Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom.” His face was flushed red, and not just from arousal “I think- I need to pee, Daddy! Please…”  
Blaine knew exactly what was happening, although Kurt didn’t, he slid another finger into Kurt, crooking them both up to hit that spot and sucking on his clit. Kurt’s body jerked wildly and he let out a piercing wail. His pussy clamped down on Blaine’s fingers like a vice and he felt warm liquid coat his hand down to the wrist. He continued lapping at Kurt's pussy until it was clean, he felt him tangle his fingers in his hair, clumsily tugging. When he continued lapping Kurt let out a whine.  
"Daddy, it's too much."  
Blaine let himself be pulled up and curled himself around Kurts limp body.  
"What was that Daddy?"  
"You just had an orgasm," he beamed at his baby "do you feel better now darling?"  
Kurt nodded "Thank you Daddy, for making me feel better."  
"Are you sleepy now?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Go to sleep baby, I love you."  
"Love you too Daddy."


	2. Fellatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this part is: "so…how about that dk drabble sequel? with kurt waking up to blaines morning wood pressing into him and getting curious…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second part. Again warnings for dub-con because of Kurt’s innocence.

He woke up to a firm arm curled around his body, soft golden light filtering through the crack between the curtains, dust particles in the air dancing with the gentle draft let in by the partially opened window. Although the room was cool he felt warm and sated under the covers, a sweet smile spread across his lips as he remembered what him and his daddy had done the previous night. He never knew anything could feel like that, it had been so much all at once.  
He turned over to face his Daddy, and his mouth fell open, he was _so handsome._ His curly hair messily framed his face, he had little lines at the corners of his eyes and shallow creases on his forehead. Kurt brought his fingers still slightly clumsy with sleep up to trace along them, his wrist brushing lightly against his Daddy's scruff on the way up. The sort hairs tickled and scratched and caused a shiver to run thriugh his body, the memory of the same feeling scratching against his thighs mere hours ago. He loved the feel of his Daddy's scruff against his smooth face, the way his delicate porcelain skin contrasted with the sun kissed bronze of his Daddy's.  
Kurt scooted a little closer towards him and felt something warm and hard poke his thigh, at first he thought it was his Daddy's hand but then he realized that both of his arms were wrapped around him. He reached out to touch it and it felt warm and big and hard, he swore it moved when his fingers caressed it. He decided he needed to investigate further.  
Kurt lifted up the blanket to let some light in and ducked his head under, it look a moment for his eyes to the adjust but when he did he saw it, something poking out from his Daddy's pajama pants. When he reached out for it his Daddy rolled over onto his back and made a noise in his sleep, suddenly Kurt felt caught, like he was doing something he should be embarrassed about. But he pushed the feeling aside, he wasn't doing anything wrong.  
Kurt pushed the duvet down and off of them both, it hit the floor with a muthed thump, goose bumps immediately made the fine hair on his arms stand up, and suddenly he was aware of his nakedness. Being naked with his Daddy made a pleasant twisting feeling begin in his stomach.  
The thing sticking out from his Daddy's pants had shifted when he rolled over, he could still see the outline of it through the lose pajamas, straining upwards towards the hard muscles of his belly. Slowly, Kurt reached his hand out and petted at it lightly, but he still couldn't tell what it could be, he needed to see it. So carefully he tugged at the waistband of his Daddy's pajams to have a look.  
When he undid the draw string the pants loosened enough to pull down aound his Daddy's hips and expose the... thing. It was where his Daddy's kitty should have been, big and hard and tube shaped with a bulbous round top. Kurt cautiously clasped his hand around it, it was velvety smooth to the touch. The feel of it resting in his palm sent a thrill through him. Daddy made a soft sound in his throat as Kurt fondled the thing, he moved his hand up and down, causing it to get even harder. He grasped it around the base and ran his fingers over the prominent veins and ridges, it fascinated him. He watched as something leaked out of the little slit at the top that he hadn't really noticed before, it was a clear whitish fluid that beaded at top for a moment before sliding down the long shaft.  
He wondered what this thing was for, why his Daddy didn't have a kitty, and if this thing was at all similar to his own private parts. Kurt sucked in a sharp breath and realized that this was his Daddy's private part, and he was touching it without his permission. Before he could think anymore into it his Daddy's eyes fluttered open.  
Blaine looked down his chest, eyes still unfocused from sleep, taking Kurt in. His small hand circled around Blaine's flushed clock, mouth parted ever so slightly, face flushed. When he realized that it wasn't a dream he almost came then and there, like the teenager that he hadn't been for quite some time, this was the single hottest moment of his entire life.  
He restrained himself from doing something stupid, he needed to remain in control, he gasped out "Kurt, sweetie, what are you doing?"  
Kurt looked up at him innocently throughout his dark lashes, "It was poking me... and I just wanted to see what it was, why don't you have a kitty daddy?" he was stroking over it absently with his fingers.  
"Well Kurtie, some people just are born with different parts."  
"What's it called Daddy?  
Blaine smiled at him "It's my cock"  
"Cock" Kurt parroted, he kept smiling innocently and tilted his head to the side "Can your... cock feel good like my pussy did last night?"  
"Yes."  
Kurt felt his face flush, he was feeling very shy about what was going on. "Uhm, Daddy...how?"  
His Daddy took the hand he had around the base and guided it up to the top, and then back down again, building a steady rhythm. Kurt's hands were clumsy with lack of practice but his Daddy looked him in the eyes and smiled reassuringly.  
"You're doing so good baby, making Daddy feel so good."  
Kurt flushed at the praise and kept going, his face scrunched up in concentration.  
"Come here and give me a kiss baby."  
Kurt felt the tingling between his legs intensify at the thought of kissing Daddy again, how people kiss in the movies, with their tongues. He always though it would be gross, but now he knew better, now he really liked it.  
He scrambled up his Daddy's body and pressed a kiss to his lips, licking across them, his daddy opened up his mouth and let him explore, their tongues ficked together, teeth clacking lightly.  
Kurt pulled away breathless, his hand still grasping his Daddy's cock, pumping it loosely.  
"Kurt, remember how last night I put my mouth on you pussy, and gave you special kisses there?" Kurt blushed at the word but nodded fervently, he could never forget that. "Do you think you could do that for me, could you give me special kisses on my cock?"  
"Mhmm"  
Kurt leaned down, his lips ghosting over the head of his cock, then he leaned forward and gave the slit a little kitten lick.  
He made a noise in his throat as he collected the fluid he found there on his tongue and whispered "Tastes salty" against the head, still pumping away at his Daddy's hard member.  
"What's that stuff?"  
"It's my pre-come, it's just like how you get wet" Blaine smiled at his baby's innocence and the way it affected him.  
Kurt just nodded and leaned forward again, he placed little kisses all over the head and his daddy let out the prettiest little sighs. He wanted to hear him make those sounds more. Suddenly he got an idea, he opened his mouth and enveloped the top of his Daddy's cock in his mouth sucking lightly.  
His Daddy let out a gasp "Just like that Kurt, you're such a good boy, you're doing so well."  
Kurt felt a strange feeling shoot through his body at those words although he wasn't sure why. But he nodded his head in response, causing him to sink down farther aound his Daddy's cock.  
He felt his Daddy guide his head even farther down, until his cock was pushing at his throat, he swallowed the spit that started to try and leak out of his mouth, wich made his Daddy's cock get sucked down farther still. Then his Daddy guided his head back up and he inhaled deeply.  
"You doing okay Kurtie?" Daddy asked.  
Kurt looked up at him smiling "Yes Daddy" he took his cock back into his mouth and started bobbing up and down.  
It was sloppy and imperfect and it soon had his Daddy gasping. His Daddy made the prettiest sound he'd ever heard and then there was something hot and wet squirting into his mouth, he was not expectlng that and he pulled off, coughing and sputtering. The stuff was still coming out of his Daddy's cock and it came out in thick ropes, landing on his face, getting on his cheek, neck, and dribbling down his chin.  
He swallowed what was in his mouth and made a pleased sound, it tasted salty and musky and like his Daddy. He couldn't tell if it tasted good or it was just because it came from his Daddy that he loved it so much.  
His daddy was sitting back against the headboard looking sated and happy.  
Blaine looked up at his baby covered in his come, hi blue eyes blown wide with lust and intrigue.  
"Daddy what was that?" Kurt rubbed at some come that somehow managed to get on his chest and then drew his fingers into his mouth and hummed around them.  
Blaine felt his clock twitch, trying valiantly to get hard again "That was my come, when people with cocks have an orgasm, it squirts out of them"  
"I liked doing that Daddy, can we do it again?" He questioned hopefully.  
"Later baby, if you want to. Now let's get you in the tub, you're all messy."  
He scooped Kurt up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review or a prompt for the next chapter.


End file.
